Description: (Applicant's Description) The Prostate and Urologic Cancer Program (PUCP) of the UPCI focuses on the basic and clinical study of prostate and other genitourinary (GU) cancers. The Program's goals are (1) to develop improved understanding of the biology of prostate and other GU cancers; (2) to develop new diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to these tumors; and (3) to develop new concepts applicable to the prevention of prostate or other GU cancers. These goals are approached through basic science investigations, translational research studies, and clinical trials. The leadership of the Program consists of Dr. Robert H. Getzenberg, Assistant Professor of Pathology, Surgery, Medicine and Pharmacology and Director of Research, PUCP and Dr. Donald L. Trump, Professor of Medicine and Surgery, Chief of the Division of Hematology/Oncology and UPCI Deputy Director for Clinical Investigations. The PUCP is a very interactive program including members of Urology, Hematology/Oncology, Endocrinology, Pathology and other basic science and clinical departments, all actively participating in the Program. Many of the grants and papers resulting from the Program are cooperative efforts among PUCP members.